battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Tower/Floor 30
This page is under construction. Floor 30 '''is the 30th floor of the Heavenly Tower. Battleground *After 10 seconds, Hermit Cat appears. *After 40, 80 and 120 seconds, 1 Trolly Blogger, 1 Ginger Snache and 1 Doge Dark will appear, respawn 50~60 seconds. *After 160, 200, 240 seconds, another 1 Trolly Blogger, 1 Ginger Snache and 1 Doge Dark will appear, respawn 60~80 seconds. *After 280, 320, 360 seconds, another 1 Trolly Blogger, 1 Ginger Snache and 1 Doge Dark will appear, respawn 80~120 seconds. *When Base HP is 99%, 90% and 80%, 1 Doge Dark will appear. Strategies *If the player hasn't got an Uber with the anti-shockwave trait, this stage becomes barely doable. Even then, precise timing is mandatory to avoid getting your base sniped by the peons. *A hypermaxed Manic Lion Cat is a very valuable asset here because it can survive more than one hit from the boss, and its recharging time is quick enough that another one can be spawned in as the previous one dies. This can stall it indefinitely. *A high level Li'l Lion Cat is also very good as it can take 2 hits from hermit cat at level 40+25. This will allow you to stall indefinitely while your anti shockwave units chip Hermit from behind and give you more time to react against the peons ** A hypermaxed Lion Cat level 20+80 with a defense UP catcombo can withstand 3 hits from Hermit Cat, hence an even more efficient way of stalling with its perfect speed and health Cheese (by Nova_Pro) *Battle Items: Sniper the Cat power up *Cat Line Up: Kenshin+Koi+Unicycle -> Unit Speed UP (Sm)x2, Kasa Jizo+Awa Odori -> Cat Cannon Start UP (M), Maglev, Awakened Bahamut, Manic Lion, Manic Mohawk, and Professor Cat Jobs. *Before Hermit Cat comes out, spawn Maglev to release the first Doge Dark and lure it to your base. Once Hermit Cat appears, turn off Sniper Cat and spawn Kasa Jizo to kill the Doge. *Once Jizo is killed by Hermit cat, spawn Prof. Cat Jobs and get ready to time. Cat Jobs will weaken Hermit Cat by 99% and spawn manic lion with your Cat Cannon. The moment the Cannon’s laser appears, spawn A.Bahamut, if timed correctly have Manic Lion and A. Bahamut halfway through Hermit Cat via the sprite from the Cat Cannon. When A.Bahamut’s 3 attack animation is finished, turn on Sniper Cat. If done right, both Lion and A.Bahamut would have successfully passed through Hermit Cat and on their way to destroying the tower. Continue to stall Hermit with Manic Mohawk until Tower is taken out. Note: Cheese cannot be done without Manic Lion. Cheese (by ZacTheSword) Improvised on method 1. It does not require Sniper the Cat but use Sniper the Heavy instead. *Cat Line Up: Kenshin+Koi+Unicycle -> Unit Speed UP (Sm)x2, Curling+Figure Skating -> Unit Speed UP (Sm), Maglev, A Bahamut, Manic Lion, Sniper The Heavy, Prof. Cat Jobs. *Same as method 1, Spawn Maglev at the start to release the Doge Dark and stall with Manic Lion until you kill it with Maglev and Zamboney. Then repeat the same as method 1, but spawn Sniper the Heavy when A.Bahamut is almost done with his animation. This cheese is easier with Unit Speed UP (Sm)x3 but can be replaced with Classic Headwear -> Cat Cannon Start UP (M). Note: this strategy is very hard to pull off and you will most likely fail if your timing is bad. Anti-Shockwave Units Carrying *See category:Shockwave resilient cats for a full list of anti-waves Cats. Crazy Uber Carry (by UnknownDimension) Eva unit 00 can cheese this stage easily due to the decent range and shockwave blocker ability. If u have it, you can send it with meatshields like Manic tank and Eraser cat. Musashi can be useful too if eva 00 fails or gets knockedback. Send other ubers to cover Eva as well, but 3 meatshields should be enough. Uber-less Path *Preferred meatshields: Manic Mohawk, Manic Eraser, Manic Lion, Manic Island, Li'l Lion (>30+22), Metal Cat, Zamboney Cat. *Preferred attackers: Miyamoku Musashi, Awakened Bahamut, Maglev Cat, Wedding Kerihime, Capsule Cat. Strategy with Awakened Mushashi *This strategy does not use any Ubers. *Awakened Mushashi minimum level required to one shot the Doge Black and Ginger Snaches is 36, dealing 50,000 damage. At the same time, it has the same amount of health, allowing it to tank 2 hits from Hermit/Doge Black or 3 hits from Ginger Snache. But be sure to use Trolly Bloggers to push back your Awakened Mushashi to keep it alive for as long as possible. The goal is to at least stack up to two Awakened Mushashi on the battlefield. *Use Fisherman Cat/Maglev to chip off the health of Hermit while dealing with peons as well. *Manic Island is mainly for Ginger Snache but you can use it to chip off Hermit as well. *Keep up the momentum while stalling Hermit with Manic Mohawk and occasionally Manic Lion. *Octopus Cat is there to temporary cancel out the waves produced by Hermit, giving you the freedom to deploy whatever attackers you have. *Kung Fu Cat and Manic Macho Legs are there for security reasons in case things get hectic, but you can replace them with a two Unit Defense Up Cat Combo, or ranged attacks like Dual Dragons. *Battle Cat Items: Rich Cat (Optional but helpful) *Cat Line Up: **First Row: Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Lion Cat, Manic Island Cat, Awakened Mushashi, Maglev Cat **Second Row: Octopus Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat (Can be replaced by Manic King Dragon Cat), Awakened Bahamut, Kung Fu Cat (Can be replaced by King Dragon Cat), Fisherman Cat Strategy with Perma-Freeze (for those BCJP players) *Line up #1: Macho Leg+Manic Macho Leg(20+)+Creepmallow cat -> Freeze Effect Up (M) and any Freeze Effect Up (Sm) *Line up #2: Crazed Wall Cat / Manic Eraser (recommended - because of its speed), (Nyanko) Magical Healer CC, Lone Cat and Kitten, anti-black (I used Jizo), and Awakened Bahamut. **Power-up Required: Nope *The strategy here is to perma-freeze the Hermit cat before it even attacks with Magical Healer CC (TF is optional) and Lone Cat and Kitten. *Spawn Magical Healer CC as soon as you have enough money then spawn in Lone Cat and Kitten as soon as possible right when you have enough money. When Hermit cat appears, spawn in Manic Macho Leg (These Manic Macho legs will help clear out the Trolly Blogger => this help preventing them from interrupting the Perma-Freeze). When the first freeze got apply on to the Hermit Cat or before it gets Freeze, spawn a continuous wave of Manic Eraser. Then just spawn in Awaken Bahamut as soon as you have the money. **IMPORTANT: TRY NOT USE THE CAT CANNON AT ALL COST, THIS WILL INTERRUPT THE PERMA-FREEZE''' (you can try your luck) Strategy using Li'l Valkyrie (feat. Immortal Yukimura) * Lineup: Row 1- Flying Ninja cat (Ninja), Riceball cat (Sumo), Pastry cat (Samurai), Fried Shrimp Cat (Sushi Cat), Awakened Bahamut cat (30) * Row 2- Manic Macho (30), Manic Lion (30), Immortal Yukimura (30), Li'l Valkyrie (30), Heroic Musashi (30) * Items: Rich Cat (Used during strat, not sure if required) * This strategy uses every cat except for the combo cats. Li'l Valkyrie is used as the main attacker, being able to resist the shockwaves from Hermit, and resist the knockback of the Trolly Bloggers. At level 30, she is able to one-shot the Ginger Snaches and Dark Doges in 1 hit, with proper timing. The only problem is that she must be properly protected, or she will die. She can take 2 hits from him before death, so use that to your advantage. ** Heroic Musashi is used as a back-up attacker with longer range, use him in case Valkyrie dies and her recharge isn't ready, or use him to add extra firepower. ** Immortal Ukimura is used for quick hits, and in case the dark doges make it through your defense. He can also take 2 hits from Hermit. ** A. Bahamut is used in the same way as Yukimura, except he can be used for more damage. ** Manic Mohawk is used as the main defense. Summon him whenever you can, and make sure he doesn't get hit by the shockwave. ** Manic Lion is used as a back-up shield, either in case the battle gets far away from your base, or you mess up the timing with manic mohawk. It can take 2 hits, which is very useful. Lure Hermit close to your base (Around the pillar close to your base), and summon Manic mohawk and Li'l Valkyrie. Keep summoning mohawks, and only summon another Li'l Valkyrie when the first one dies. Use Musashi, Yukimura, and Bahamut in case of emergency, and use Manic Lion once the battle is far away from your base, or in case of a miss-timing with Manic Mohawk. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s7000.html Category:Heavenly Tower Floors